Chloe's P.O.V.
by MeLoNa05
Summary: This is a story about Brady and Chloe. Will they be together forever?! Find out and please REVIEW!! =)
1. Chloe's Worst Fear

*Chapter 1* … Chloe's Worst Fear

***Chapter 1*** … Chloe's Worst Fear

_About: _This Chapter will be mostly about Chloe, Brady, and Phillip. Chloe's Worst Fear will arrive and someone will comfort her a little too much. Read to understand. Oh and please REVIEW!! =) 

_Chloe's View:_I Got into a huge fight with Phillip Yesterday. Now I feel really horrible. I knew this would happen but it's just that Phillip is way over protective. Phillip and I have decided to talk about what happened yesterday so we are going to meet at the park where he carved my name into a tree.

I hope we can work this out.

_15 min. Later In The Park: _"Hey Chloe what took you so long? Were you with your new boyfriend, Brady?" Phillip questioned me.

"Phillip, Can you stop with the stupid remarks. I just ran a little late that's all." I responded with an angry look upon my face.

I looked around for a moment and said " Phillip, You have changed so much. You are so caught up in what im doing with my guy friends that you don't even realize the times I have shared with you. Do you not care the times we have shared together or do you not remember the times I have said that I love you and no other guy?"

_ _

"Chloe, I do care and yes I do remember the times you have told me that you love me but its just that I'm afraid that you might find a guy you will love more than me. I don't want to loose you , Chloe. You mean everything to me and if something were to happen to you I'd loose my mind." He responded back sadly.

"The only way you will loose me is if you keep up the nonsense about other guys kissing me or touching me." I said with tears filling up my eyes.

We both went home agreeing to meet back here tomorrow at 4:00PM because it was getting pretty late and I was exhausted from school.

_At the park the next day: _"You know what Chloe? I have been doing a lot of thinking and I think that we should just go our own separate ways." Phillip said.

"Go our own separate ways?! Phillip,What are you trying to say?" I asked hoping that I had heard him wrong.

"I don't want to see you anymore. I think my father was right when he said I'm too young to fall in love. Maybe I don't even know the meaning of love. I need some time alone, Chloe. I'm sorry." Said Phillip with so much confusion in his voice.

He looked into my eyes then gave me a slight kiss on the lips and said good-bye as he ran out of the park.

" Phillip!! Phillip!!" I yelled with tears running down my face and fear of never seeing him again.

I then returned to my house and began some thinking of my own. My worst fear has become a nightmare but in reality. I don't understand why Phillip did the things he did but I do understand that it was all because he really did love me. I needed someone to talk to so I decided to go to Belle's house.

_Belle' House: _Ding dong. Went the door bell as Brady opened the door.

"Hey, Chloe. How can I help you?" Asked Brady with a sarcastic voice.

" Well first of all you can answer the door more politely next time. But I'm not here to listen to your sarcastic remarks. I need to talk to Belle about an important situation." I responded with tears beginning to fill up my eyes and run down my face once again.

"Umm…Belle's not here. She went out with shawn looking for his baby brother but can I help? Are you ok? What'wrong?" Brady said with worry in his voice.

"No, I'm not ok." I said as I completely began to cry.

Brady hugged my and let me in. He then sat me down and asked " Would you like something to cool you down?"

"No thanks, Brady." I said.

"Ok. So now tell me what happened?" He said.

"Well it all started yesterday when Phillip and I were …"

I told him the whole entire story with tears streaming down my face unto the ground. I then told him how I felt and about 5 minutes later we had a silent moment. I was so thankful that Brady was there to help me through the terrible moment. And like Shawn kissed me out of happiness when he heard the news about his baby brother well, I kissed Brady. But Marlena had interrupted the kiss ( She got home and saw us).

_Note: _So how did you like it? Well there is more coming up so stay tuned…LoL!! And please ReViEw!!!


	2. Decision

*Chapter 1* … Chloe's Worst Fear

***Chapter 2*** … Decision

_About: _It's about Chloe and Brady trying to set their feelings straight.

Marlena was so surprised to see Brady kissing me. She knew I had a boyfriend but what she didn't know was that we broke up.

" I got to go!" I said.

"Are you sure? You can stay a while longer if you like? "Brady said, wanting me to stay.

"I'm sure. Thanks for everything, Brady. You've been a lot of help." I responded as I grabbed my purse.

"He sure did help." Marlena said sarcastically.

Brady ignored her and said "Bye, Chloe."

"Good-bye, Brady." I said.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed for the door. But as I closed the door behind me, I heard Marlena and Brady arguing. It was all my fault.

Bye the time I got home it was about 9:30PM.

"Where have you been? Do you realize what time it is?" Questioned Nancy.

I knew she would begin to nag at me like every other day. It was like a schedule for her.

"Leave me alone! I don't have time for your nagging today, Nancy!!" I responded with such anger and hatred.

I slammed the door behind me as I entered my room. I knew I had left her speechless with my attitude.

I began to think about Brady and the kiss. "What did it mean? Could it have been one of fate's signs? Are we destined to be together?" I thought. In my heart I knew that I began to love Brady but my conscience told me that It is Phillip who I love.

Before I could jump to any conclusions I needed someone's opinion on this. So I figured that maybe Belle could help me out.

It began to rain and the power lines went off so I decided to go to sleep as I heard mother nature.

_Next Morning: _I woke up from Nancy's yelling and screaming. I guess she got into a fight with Craig. I brushed my teeth, put some clothes on, grabbed a blueberry muffin and went out the door. I knew it was a Saturday morning but I really had to talk to Belle so I went straight to her house again.

_Belle's House: _I had just finished ringing the doorbell and Marlena answered the door. 

"Hi, Is Belle awake cause I really need to talk to her." I asked with perkyness.

"No, She's still sleeping." Mralena responded.

"Nope, I just woke up." Belle's voice was heard from the back of the room.

As soon as Marlena let me in I ran to Belle.

"I need to talk to you." I said calmly.

"About what, Chloe?" She asked.

"Umm…Well…Can we talk somewhere else?" I asked not wanting anyone to hear me mention Brady.

" Yea, Sure. But let me go change first. Ok?" She said.

"Ok." I responded.

Right before Belle was ready Brady passed by the living room where I stood waiting for Belle. He asked me to go to a dance with him and I told him that I would love to. I later told Belle everything included that he asked me on a date. She thought I was going crazy but she said that she was 100% behind me and she told me to just follow my heart. I knew I had to make a decision about Brady and Phillip. "But then again…Phillip DID leave…"(Thinking).

_Note: _I know the first chapter was way better than this one but I'm trying. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting and romantic. Sorry if I disappointed you guys. 


	3. Date

*Chapter 1* … Chloe's Worst Fear

***Chapter 3*** … Date

_About: _Chloe was asked out on a date with Brady but something unexpected happened. Read to find out!! =) And please Review!!

_At home getting ready for my date: _I put some makeup up on and a tight cute dress. Nancy and Craig didn't like the dress but I never really cared about their opinions. 

"Where are you going dressed like that?!" Asked Craig.

"Yes, Chloe. Where are you going dressed like that?" Nancy then asked since I didn't respond Craig.

Before I could say anything the doorbell rang. I knew it was Brady about to take me away from this unbearable house. I opened the door and the first thing I saw were his beautiful blue eyes that were shining so brightly. As I stood there smiling he handed me a gorgeous red rose.

"Thank you, Brady." I said with such excitement.

"Are you ready?" He asked in a hurry.

"Yea let's go." I responded.

Nancy and Craig did not even say a word. I guess they were surprised that it wasn't Phillip taking me to a dance because I'm usually with him. I never bothered to tell Nancy and Craig what had happened between Phillip and I. I had figured that it wasn't any of their concern.

_In the car: _"Chloe, You look beautiful. I hardly recognized you when I came to pick you up." Said Brady looking up ahead at the road as he glanced at me.

"Why thank you, Brady. Your looking handsome yourself." I said, giggling. 

"So have you seen Phillip lately?" Brady asked hoping that I didn't.

"No, Brady and I have a funny feeling that I never will." I responded sadly.

Even though Phillip was over reacting about all the guys doing something with me I still had feelings for him. But he ran out of my life and I have the right to move on. I realized that as soon as Brady had asked me on this date. 

"Oh, I see." Brady responded.

We finally got to the dance but something unexpected occurred later that night.

_At the dance: _Brady asked me to dance plenty of times and with enjoyment I did. It was about 12:00PM. Just as we were about to head out the door…

"Hey, Brady what are you doing with my girlfriend?" Phillip questioned with surprise.

" Come on, Brady don't listen to him. It's getting late so just take me home. Ok?" I said trying to ignore Phillip.

"She's not your girlfriend anymore Phillip." Brady responded with so much anger.

All of a sudden Phillip punched Brady. Then Brady kicked Phillip and a fight had just begun. I tried to stop them from fighting but it was no use. Soon everyone got into the fight. It wasn't a very special night anymore. I begged Brady to please stop and to just take me home. He said "Alright, Chloe. Let's go." Phillip just kept insulting Brady but Brady completely ignored him.

"I'm sorry about this, Chloe." He said really regretting it.

"It's ok, Brady. Don't worry about it." I responded.

_At the front of my house: _"Hey, Chloe. Are you mad at me? Cause you haven't said a word on the drive over here." He asked hoping that I was just tired.

"No, Brady. I'm not mad. I just didn't say anything because I was surprised to see Phillip there. That's all. Well, anyways… Thank you for taking me to the dance tonight, Brady." I responded still shocked to see Phillip was there.

"Your welcome." He said.

Before I could enter the house, some how our eyes met. As I looked into his eyes, I noticed our lips were getting close and about to touch. Then right there, where the moon's light was hitting us, where the stars were shining bright, at 12 o' clock at night, we kissed. It wasn't like any other kiss. This kiss was special and I knew that I would never forget it. Despite the fact that Brady and I bumped into Phillip, I had the best time of my life. We both said goodnight and I saw him drive off into the thick night, knowing that he would return. In my mind, and in my heart, I knew this was just the beginning of Brady and I.

_Note: _Stay tuned for the next chapter because it might be as good as this one…LoL!! I hope you guys liked it. I really tried hard. It all came to me from the heart…Hehehe…And please ReViEw!!


	4. Brady and Chloe = LoVe

*Chapter 1* … Chloe's Worst Fear

***Chapter 4*** … Brady and Chloe = LoVe

_About:_It's mostly about Chloe after the date and what she thinks about Brady.

As I entered the house I noticed that no one was home. It didn't bother me though so I just took a shower and went straight to bed.

_At 2:10 AM: _"Chloe!!! Wake up!!" Nancy yelled.

"What? What is it?" I asked exhaustedly.

"Chloe where did you go? What took you so long to get home? Are you alright?" She questioned me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Why?" I said as I put the light on.

"Oh, God Chloe you took so long to get home that I got so worried. I went to the police and everything." She said very relieved.

"I'm sorry, Nancy. It's just that I was having so much fun with Brady that I completely lost track of time." I said trying to calm her down.

"Now can I get some sleep? I'm extremely tired." I responded hoping that she would just go away and let me dream about Brady.

"Yes. Good-night, Chloe." She said as Craig grabbed her by the arm and took her away.

_Early the next morning: _I did nothing but sit in my room and think about Brady. I pictured Brady's future with me for the first time. I found out that my feelings towards Phillip weren't as strong as my feelings for Brady. I saw Phillip as friend and I see Brady as my soulmate.

Brady asked me on another date and with contentment I said yes. And on that same date…

"Chloe, will you dance with me?" Brady asked.

"Sure." I responded excitedly.

_As we were dancing to a slow romantic dance very closely:_ "Umm…Chloe, I don't know how to ask you this…Will you be my girlfriend?" Brady asked nervously.

"Brady…" 

I knew you were going to say no." Brady interrupted. 

"No, Brady…You didn't let me talk. I was going to see that I have dreamed for this day to come and yes I would seriously love to start a new relationship with you." I said wanting to see his reaction.

Brady smiled at me and we kept dancing. I came home early that night and I needed to talk to someone about my date so badly that I told Nancy. Besides telling her about my date and the things that were going on in my life we finally made peace. I was no longer angry with her and she was no longer sad. 

_Note: _Hey you people…Chapter five will be my last chapter. I'm running out of ideas for this story but I will be doing other stories about movies or something. I'll try to make the last chapter the best chapter of all. Well I have to go now so buh-bye!!! Oh and please REVIEW!!

__


	5. The End!!

*Chapter 1* … Chloe's Worst Fear

***Chapter 5*** … The End!!__

_ _

_About:_This will be the last chapter so I can't tell you what it's about until you read. If I do then I'll give the whole story away.

_3 years later:_ I stood in front of the altar as I replied "I do" with the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with next to me. We had exchanged rings and as soon as the priest said "Now, You may kiss the bride", we kissed with such passion and tenderness. 

" I love you, Brady!" I exclaimed with tears running down my face but this time, it was because I was so happy.

"I love you too, Sweety." He responded.

We left for our honeymoon after we had a reception. Later on, these two beautiful children were born. And lived happily ever after.

"Wow, mom! That was a good story." Said Isabella.

"Sweet heart, It wasn't a story. It was my journal and when I first began writing in it, I was about 16 years old." Chloe replied.

"Dad's home!" Phillip yelled.

"Hey, What's going on here? Are you guys having a family meeting without me?" Brady asked.

"No, daddy. Mommy was just telling us how you and her got married and stuff." Isabella explained.

"Ok. Well, sorry to mess up the story but it's time for you, kids, to go to bed." Brady said smiling.

"Wait… Mom, What happened to Phillip? And was I named after him?" Phillip asked in a hurry.

"I never saw him again. And yes I did name you after him because he was so special to me, just like you are." Chloe responded.

"Alright, enough questions you two. You have to wake up early in the morning for school." Brady replied.

"But daddy! Can't you give us five more minutes?" Isabella asked.

"Yea, come on, dad. Please!!" Phillip begged.

"Okay." Said Brady as he removed the pillows to sit next to Chloe.

"Yay!!" They yelled with sparkles in their eyes.

"So, Mommy, was I named after anybody?" Isabella asked.

"Umm… Well I'm going to let your father explain that." Chloe responded.

"Isabella, you were named after my beautiful mother." Brady replied.

"But isn't Marlena my grandma?" Isabella asked in confusion.

"No, honey. Your grandpa, John, married a woman named Isabella. But then Isabella passed away so grandpa John married another woman named Marlena." Brady tried to explain.

"So when grandpa married my real grandma, Isabella, they had you right?" Said Isabella.

"That is correct." Brady responded.

"Then that means that Marena is a stranger!" Isabella exclaimed.

"No." Brady responded.

"In that case, I don't get it." She giggled as the rest of the family laughed. .

"Let's just say you have 3 grandmas that love you very much." Said Brady with a smile.

":: Yawn :: I'm tired." Said Phillip.

"Well, it's time for you to go to bed anyways." Chloe responded as she sent them to their rooms.

Brady carried Chloe into their room, then took off the light and they began to…Well you know the rest.

_News: _Brady finally called Marlena mom and Chloe told Nancy everything. John kept trying to save lives like Craig. Jan and Mimi had been expelled while Belle began to baby-sit Isabella and Phillip. Belle also married Shawn and had kids of her own. And as for Phillip well Chloe was right. She never knew what became of him. 

The End!


End file.
